


Last Hope (AKA FadingTale)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Fear, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Frisk resets, a part of her soul dies. It turns to dust, fades away. The amount of the soul that is lost is small that it doesn't affect her for a long long time, but a while ago, she noticed something.... off. Her soul was at a fragment of her original size. This frightened her, but she payed no notice to it and continued to reset the timelines. Now, with a shard of a heart left, she needs help, and soon. Will she find her way to a happy ending, and live a normal 9 year old child's life without resets and saves? Or is she doomed to be lost in space and time, like.... him. Only time will tell, but she doesn't have much of that left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hope (AKA FadingTale)

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! This is the story I am making based on my question, that I posted a little bit ago. This won't be a big AU, like swaptale or Aftertale or anything like that, but hopefully people like it just the same. 
> 
> Also, don't get mad about the whole "Frisk is a girl" thing, since Its how I enjoy to write, ok? Thanks for listening!
> 
> And all the other chapters will be MUCH longer, but this is just my prolouge. Enjoy, and please, if you want to be a co author, go check out my "Quick Question" thing. It has all the info you need. Thank you!

Sighing, I pushed the reset button. It would bring me back to the flowers, where I first fell. I know this by now. Warping through time. Heh. Its weird.

Now, standing before myself, waiting for time to kick in and swish me into the space between realities, past the forgottens, and past everything, I was feeling something most children my age don’t until a way older age.

True fear.

My soul. Its not whole anymore. I have known for a while, to be honest. I never actually thought it was a big deal, I mean, I’m 9. Come on. Kinda hard for me to take anything seriously.

I knew this was it. My final time. The end. 

The last reset.

Yes, I am terrified. Of course I am. My soul is barely visible, its so small of a fraction. I can’t survive without my soul. 

They have told me. The girl. The child like me. Forgotten, lost in time. But thats not important. I mean, she can’t help me. I’m just going to fade away, like the rest of them who meddled with time. 

What can I do? I pondered to myself, as the colors began to fly past, a feeling of faintness growing upon me. This would be the last time I would ever feel this.

Can I truely be surprised with myself? I should have known. I should have told someone. But now I don’t know what to do. 

What can anyone do for me? I will become forgotten, without anyone to remember me. Well, one monster will. One monster remembers everything, no matter what. 

Flowey.

Flowey will never forget me, like all the rest. Even Sans will forget one day. I’m sure. Flowey used to try to hurt me, but recently, in the last 15ish timeline resets, he has been a friend. A alli. Its nice. I appreciate him. 

“Hello FLowey” I greeted my pal as I fell down. I helped myself into a comfortable position, staring into the flower’s empty eyes. He sat, his leaves crossed, looking impatient.

“Where were you? You took a while to reset..” He sounded slightly alarmed. 

“Oh you know, just thinking…. Hey Flowey?”

“Yeah?”

“Im…. afraid.”

“Why Frisk?”

I reached up to my locket, that I have worn forever, and haven’t taken off in years. Inside, lie my soul. Not my heart, but my soul. I cupped it, and carefully, slowly, and retrieved it from its hiding hole. The sliver of red was barely visible. “This. This is why.”

He gasped, and his expression was the definition of sheer fear itself. “Frisk, I knew it was bad, but I didn’t think it was this severe.”

“I know. Do you get it now?” I lay my soul piece back in the necklace, and tucked the charm in my sweater. “This is it. This is the end.”

“No.” Determination swelled in the flower’s voice. “Not if we can stop it.”

“Flowey, I'm just going to fade away into oblivion. I can’t stop it, and neither can you. You know it.” My voice, and me, had given up hope, and he knew it. “It’s not possible for me to stop it. It’s the inevitable.”

“No, you aren’t. I won’t let you. I’ll find a way to save you.” He look down. “Your my only friend here Frisk. I can’t lose you now.”

I heaved a breath, and lifted myself up, and knelt in front of him. “I’ll try. For you, ok?”

“Ok.” He straitened his stem out, and placed a confident look upon his face. “We will save you. I know who we have to see.”

“Who?” I can’t think of anyone who could help my bleak situation.

“Smiley trashbag.” He stiffled a giggle. “And the lizard chick.”

“Hey! That’s not very kind about Sans and Alphys!” I flicked his yellowy petal that mimicked the flowers underneath my feet. I had to admit though, I did laugh a slight bit.

“Ok ok. I won’t call them that to their faces.” He smirked. “EXCEPT smiley trashbag. That nickname stays.”

“Agh! Why do you call him that?  
“It’s funny! I know you think it is too.”

“I won’t disagree or agree to that.”

“SEE? I told you!!”

“Fine. I do think it’s funny. JUST a TEENY bit though.” I grinned at him. “Now come on! Through the passage. No time to waste”

“Ok. I’ll be right behind you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day, and stay determined! Thanks for reading the prolouge!


End file.
